King Triton
This article is about the character from ''The Little Mermaid. For the Hercules version of the character, see Triton (Hercules).'' King Triton is a character who first appeared in the Disney animated movie The Little Mermaid. He was voiced by Kenneth Mars in the first two films and by Jim Cummings in the third film. His character is somewhat similar to the Greek Mythology sea god Poseidon. Background Triton is the king of the underwater Kingdom of Atlantica. He is a huge merman, husband of Queen Athena, brother of Ursula and the father of seven daughters: Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Allana, and Ariel. He is also the father-in-law of Prince Eric and the grandfather of Ariel and Eric's daughter Melody. Trident He has a powerful magical trident which appears to be made of gold, it emits a glowing light and typical sound when in use. Furthermore he has a crown and two arm bracelets, which also appear to be made out of gold. History with Ursula His sister and arch-enemy was Ursula, the old sea-witch who was once a senior member of the Court of King Triton. She has for many years been seeking a way to exact her revenge upon King Triton for banishing her from the kingdom. Personality Triton is a firm, strict, and easily angered monarch, but cares the world for his daughter, but is often too hard on her. He is dangerous when he is angry. He is also seen to know a thing or two about the Keyblade and Keyhole. He seems to be a stubborn, cruel, and mean person, but all he cares about is the safety of his world and his daughter, and understands the importance of bearing the Trident. He is distrustful to beings that live outside his kingdom, both humans and inhabitants of other worlds, given by the fact that he immediately states that humans are evil creatures and that the Keyblade brings nothing but destruction and ruin. However, he is also accepting if someone proves otherwise. Design King Triton is an old, large merman with bushy, light grey eyebrows and long, white hair. He has a thick, white beard and mustache and a widow's peak hairline. He is well muscled and wears gold gauntlets with several studs on them on each wrist. As a merman, Triton's lower body is that of a dark blue fish with cyan, translucent fins. As signs of his royal status, Triton wears a yellow, five-pointed crown that somewhat resembles a sea star on his head, and carries the legendary trident, a golden, three-pronged weapon with powerful magical abilities. He also has blue eyes. Appearances The Little Mermaid When the original film begins, Triton is xenophobic toward humans, and Ariel's fascination with humans casts a strain on their relationship. According to Triton, contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden. After an initial argument over Ariel over her latest trip to the surface, Triton orders his loyal servant, Sebastian, to keep an eye on her. When Triton learns that Ariel has saved the life of -and fallen in love with- a human being, he loses his temper and, determined to turn Ariel over to his views of humans, destroys her collection of human things, completely ignoring his daughter's pleas to stop. In the aftermath, Triton, instantly regretting this action, leaves a tearful Ariel alone in her grotto. Later on, after Ariel runs away from home in search of the sea witch Ursula, Triton orders a search for her, unaware that she has accepted Ursula's deal and become a human. When Sebastian, who had been watching over Ariel, arrives from the surface and tells the king about Ursula's scheme, Triton quickly goes out with Sebastian to find her. When Triton learns that Ariel has signed an agreement with Ursula, he willingly takes his daughter's place despite knowing the cost of his choice. Triton is temporarily transformed into a polyp, but when Ursula is killed, he is restored to his original form and regains both his crown and his trident. By the end of the film, Triton has softened his attitude towards humans, and allows Ariel to marry her love, Prince Eric, the man who killed Ursula and, subsequently, saved Triton's life. The Little Mermaid Series King Triton also appeared in The Little Mermaid animated TV series. According to the cartoon series, Triton was the son of Poseidon, his grandfather was called Neptune, and as a child, his nickname was "Red" for his red hair. Although his anti-human sentiments remained, he could sometimes be persuaded to recognize his mistakes, such as when he apologized to Ariel for scaring her so much that she failed to return home after a human charm bracelet was accidentally locked around her wrist, or when he was persuaded to help Ariel rescue a man trapped in a submarine at the bottom of the ocean (Implied at the end of the episode to be Hans Christian Andersen, who wrote the original tale). The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Triton appears in the sequel The Little Mermaid II: Return To The Sea. He seems to trust humans by the the time of this film. His weakness in the film is his love for his granddaughter Melody, and this is exploited by Morgana, Ursula's younger sister and his second rival. But when he has his trident back, he punishes Morgana by freezing her in a giant ice cube. Triton's character in this film is less menacing and intimidating when compared to his other appearances in all other films and the TV series. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning In the 2008 direct-to-DVD prequel ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'', an opening prologue shows King Triton's wife, Queen Athena. The pair had a loving relationship, but after Athena was killed by pirates, Triton was broken-hearted, banned music from Atlantica and forced everyone to follow a strict daily schedule. Ariel's free-spirited personality is what casts a strain on their relationship in this film, and he is particularly angered when he discovers that the leader of the (illegal) Catfish Club is Sebastian, throwing his confidante into prison for this. He eventually comes to see the error of his harsh decisions, pardons Sebastian, lifts the ban on music and appoints Sebastian as his court composer at the end of the film. The Princess and the Frog King Triton made a small cameo appearance in Dis﻿ney's 2009 film, The Princess and the Frog as a float in Charlotte's and "Naveen's"(Lawrence in disguise) Mardi Gras wedding. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series King Triton's Trident is notably used to activate the world's Keyhole in Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts Triton saves Ariel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy from some approaching Heartless. He is immediately distrustful of the three newcomers when they mention the "Keyhole" and later confronts them in Ariel's Grotto and advises Sora to leave since he is the Keyblade master, claiming that the Keyblade master is capable of nothing but to bring ruin to the worlds. Ariel retrieves an item that can activate the Keyhole, but Triton destroys it before it can be revealed. Ariel falls victim to the plans of Ursula who steals the Trident, leaving Triton injured. After Ursula's defeat, Triton asks Sora to seal the Keyhole by using the Trident to uncover the Keyhole. After this, he becomes more trusting to Sora and his friends. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories King Triton is only mentioned by Ariel, Sebastian, and Ursula, but makes no appearance. Kingdom Hearts II Triton returns as ruler of the sea, but is concerned more than ever for Ariel after she saves a human, Prince Eric, from death and has fallen in love. He asks Sora to help her forget about the human world and practice her singing. Triton discovers a statue of Eric in Ariel's Grotto, and in his anger, he destroys it. Ariel once again falls victim to Ursula's plot and becomes a human for three days. By the end of the three days, Ursula captures Ariel and threatens to finish her off. Triton learns that she has signed a contract with Ursula, and not even he could break it. Instead, he replaces Ariel's signature with his own, in a bid to save Ariel's life. Ursula transforms Triton into a lowly sea creature and takes his Trident. The Trident is used against her by Eric and kills her. Triton finally accepts Ariel's love for Eric and allows her to stay with him by turning her into a human. He is seen in the end credits bidding farewell to Ariel and Eric with Sebastian and Flounder. Relationship with his daughters The reason for his constant clashes with Ariel, as told by Ron Clements and John Musker (directors), is that he is very strong willed and independent, like his daughter. She is also his favorite of his offspring because as a child, he also had red hair and sees himself most in Ariel. Disney Parks SpectroMagic Triton appears in the SpectroMagic Parade. Triton appears with a lit up trident. Voyage of the Little Mermaid King Triton makes a vocal appearance in the beginning of the show confronting Ariel about humans. Triton reappers in animation on screen with Sebastian speaking as he did in the end of the original film. Trivia *Since he is mentioned to be the son of Poseidon in ''The Little Mermaid animated series, he could in fact be the same Triton from Hercules: The Animated Series. However, the other Triton is more amphibious and resembles Hercules with green skin while King Triton is a merman with known to have red hair in his child hood. Plus, the same TV series also states that King Triton's grandfather was named Neptune, which wouldn't have been possible either way (as Neptune and Poseidon were the same mythological character) *The original Triton is from Greek Mythology and has two finned feet. Gallery 3197619833_512533d735_b.jpg|King Triton at one of the Disney Parks polyp10.jpg|Triton as a Polyp 2287329876_ff8e35a558.jpg|King Triton as he appears in Disney on Ice ariels034.jpg|A young King Triton with Queen Athena Cliptritonproud.gif|King Triton Triton KH.png|King Triton in Kingdom Hearts Triton polyp.jpg|Triton as a polyp in Kingdom Hearts II. es:El Rey Tritón Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Wise Characters Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Creatures Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Royalty